


Ridiculous

by SandmanSam



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandmanSam/pseuds/SandmanSam
Summary: Blaine is about to get married and his friends have decided to do something a little ridiculous in retaliation. What it leads to wasn't what any of them expected.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Other(s)
Kudos: 23





	Ridiculous

Blaine looked at Wes and David in disbelief. They couldn't be serious.  
“We are.” Wes said, seeing his face. “If you're going to get married, then you have to have a traditional stag party.”  
“And no stag party is more traditional than taking you to an exotic strip club.” David finished, grinning.  
“Best let them do it, I don't think we'll be leaving this parking lot otherwise.” Nathan said.  
Blaine smiled apologetically at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. Wes and David took it as their cue to lead their friend inside. The place was fairly dark, with specifically placed spot lights for the dancers. They had a u-shape of chairs at the end of one of the catwalks. Blaine really didn't want to know what kind of strings they pulled for this.  
“Guys, this is really ridiculous.” Blaine said.  
“You're twenty five and getting married to a woman you've known less than a year.” Wes said. “Ridiculous is something you need right now.”  
Blaine sighed, but didn't argue, settling down in his seat. A polite waitress took their drink orders. Blaine refused alcohol, opting for water. Wes and David ribbed him, but didn't push it very far. Just getting him in the door and in the seat felt like victory enough for now.  
“Ladies, and Gentlemen. Guests and Returning Lovers.” An MC said over the loudspeaker, earning cat calls. “You are in for a special treat. Returning to the stage tonight is our surprise host, the lips you love to kiss, bow down to Madam Porcelain.”  
The audience clapped loudly, cheering as 'Partition' from Beyonce started. He saw the high heels first, at least five inches tall. They guided his eyes up toned legs hugged tight in leather leggings. Long torso was cloaked in a short sleeve, see through, black lace shirt that ruffled around the neck line that plunged to show untanned chest. Long fingers in fingerless black gloves snapped in time with the beat. That's when Blaine looked at the face. Even with eyeliner and contouring make up Blaine recognized him. Recognized those piercing blue eyes.  
Kurt Hummel was the boy he'd dreamed of since his sophomore year of high school. But when Broadway called Kurt to New York, and Blaine's family business pinned him down in Columbus, Ohio, they'd been unable to keep up a long distance relationship. Now he was sitting twenty feet away, watching him dance seductively in tight leather.   
After the song ended a stage hand in nothing but tight black boxers jogged out, handing Kurt a microphone.  
“Thank you.” Kurt purred, watching the stage hand walk away.  
He turned his eyes to the audience, earning cat calls and cheers.  
“Hello, my lovers.” Kurt said, strutting down the stage. “Are you all feeling nice? Are we treating you nice?”  
“Yes, Madam.” Several audience members called.  
“Wonderful.” Kurt fluttered his eyelashes. “I see some new blood in the crowd. Don't worry, beautifuls, I take good care of my lovers.”  
There were a few whistles of appreciation. Kurt laughed, tilting his head back to show off his neck. He inhaled deeply and then looked at the audience with a predatory smile.  
“I smell...an engagement ring.” Kurt said dramatically, earning laughs.  
“Over here!” Wes and David called, pointing at Blaine who froze like a deer in headlights.  
“Oh, you've been brought like a sacrificial lamb, haven't you?” Kurt chuckled, walking down the catwalk.  
He stopped at the end, the lights shifting to shine on their group.  
“My, my, my.” Kurt crouched, smirking. “If it isn't boys after my own heart. Wes Montgomery, David Westbrook, and Blaine Anderson. Tell me, Wes, who's wearing the faux wedding band tonight?”  
“Blaine's getting married.” Wes smirked.  
“How sweet.” Kurt tilted his head. “Oh, Blaine, you're a new blood, so you don't really know how we celebrate things like that, do you?”  
Blaine gave a small shake of his head.  
“Well, we have a little motto here, quite simple really. When a man knows he's walking down death row,” Kurt purred, looking excited. “He goes out in a blaze of glory.”  
There were several cheers.  
“You're going to come up here and dance with us.” Kurt said.  
Blaine looked ready to object.  
“Don't break my heart twice, Blaine.” Kurt winked. “Come have a little fun before that noose...I mean ring...gets fixed.”  
Blaine took a deep breath and grabbed Wes's whiskey, shooting it down before letting David boost him onto the stage. Kurt took his hand to help him up, but didn't let go, leading him to the middle of the stage.  
“Lovers, I want you to greet a very good lover of mine, Blaine.” Kurt said breathless into the microphone.  
“Hi, Blaine.” the crowd chorused, laughing.  
“Hmm, what to make you do.” Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, circling him appreciatively.  
“I could make you strip.” Kurt mused, earning cheers. “But that's too simple.”  
“Aww.” a few girls said, making the crowd laugh.  
“No, no, they're right. A body like yours must be fully appreciated.” Kurt said.  
“K-” Kurt put a finger against Blaine's lips to hush him.  
“You're in safe hands.” Kurt purred. “That's it.”  
Blaine gave him a questioning look.  
“Love or Trust.” Kurt said. “Do you remember it?”  
Blaine gave a small nod. How could he not remember it? It was a dancing scene from a controversially erotic play about two men. They'd performed it for their senior piece in drama class at Dalton. It was ingrained in him.  
“Play the tango track, please.” Kurt said into the microphone.  
A stage hand came out and took the microphone from him, the music starting up. Kurt took a pose, standing at attention, legs spread a few feet apart. Blaine mimicked him, facing him, but a few inches to the side. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's stomach, earning cat calls. Kurt put one hand on Blaine's shoulder, and they circled, stopping every couple of beats and doing quick foot work.  
Blaine spun Kurt, pulling him into a tango. They kept eye contact as they twirled around the stage, stopping when they returned to the middle. Kurt cupped Blaine's face as he unbuttoned his shirt. Blaine shivered as the shirt slid off, hitting the ground. The spotlights felt a little hotter on bare skin. The crowd cheered.  
It turned more into a cat and mouse after that, spinning and chasing each other in a large circle. Then they stopped at opposite ends and Kurt turned his back to him, unbuttoning and slipping off his own shirt, whistles erupting. Blaine was completely lost in their dance, barely registering they had an audience. Kurt turned back, the same intensity in his eyes. They walked closer, stopping just inches from each other, circling slowly.  
Blaine lifted one hand, Kurt mirroring him. They kept just enough space to not be touching. Blaine lifted with his other hand, reaching as if he was going to touch Kurt's face but stopped just short, watching him close his eyes. Blaine dropped his hand, stepping behind Kurt, blocked from the audience. There were a few murmurs, until Blaine's pants hit the ground, earning cheers. He put his hands on Kurt's waist.  
Kurt, with his eyes still closed, expected what happened next and leaned back, trusting Blaine to safely lead him to the ground, laying him down. They earned a few catcalls as Blaine walked around to Kurt's feet, kneeling to unclasp them and slide them off, giving the audience a nice view of his butt, shown nicely by boxer briefs.  
After the shoes were off, Blaine guided Kurt back up, pulling him into a much more intimate hold, resuming their tango. He twirled Kurt, as he pulled him back in Kurt opened his eyes, blue meeting brown. Blaine reached up, touching Kurt's cheek. They leaned in as if to kiss, but paused, the song coming to an end. They stayed like that for a moment and then broke apart, bowing to the cheering audience.  
The spotlight went down and they collected their clothes, Kurt leading them backstage, down a hallway, and to his dressing room.  
“Well that's one way to catch up.” Kurt laughed, sitting down still half naked.  
Blaine nodded, getting redressed.  
“Cat got your tongue, Blaine?” Kurt asked, smiling.  
“Hi, Kurt.” Blaine paused.  
“You look like I just ran over your favorite Katy Perry CD. What is it?” Kurt asked.  
“It just a strange way to see each other face to face after almost six years.” Blaine said.  
“I know.” Kurt said.  
“Do you? Because you acted like it was nothing. That it wasn't insane that I was here, and you were here, and that I was getting married.” Blaine said.  
“Blaine, it's called a stage persona.” Kurt smiled. “I have to keep appearances up out there. It didn't mean I wasn't surprised, or unhappy to see you.”  
Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“You've cut your hair short.” Kurt mused.  
“Easier to maintain.” Blaine shrugged.  
“Says the guy who had more hair care products in high school than any anime cosplayer.” Kurt laughed.  
“You still look great.” Blaine said.  
“Why thank you.” Kurt grinned. “Is your fiance going to mind that I had my fun with you on stage?”  
“She doesn't know. Wes and David kind of sprung this on me.” Blaine admitted.  
“She? Did you just say she?” Kurt asked, smile fading.  
“Yes.” Blaine said.  
“Blaine. You're as gay as the Fourth of July. What are you doing engaged to a woman?” Kurt asked.  
“It's...politics.” Blaine sighed.  
“Politics. Semantics. Not love.” Kurt said.  
“I love Sara...platonically. She makes me happy, in a companionable kind of way.” Blaine defended.  
“And who makes you happy in the hot, sexy, hungry way?” Kurt asked, standing and moving closer to him.  
“Kurt...don't...don't question my decisions, okay? I'm marrying Sara.” Blaine said.  
“And I'll be fine with that...when you answer my question.” Kurt said.  
“I can't.” Blaine said softly, looking him in the eye.  
Kurt sighed, looking at him for a moment before moving back to his chair.  
“The rest of show is fun, if you want to stay around and watch. Though some people might try and sneak you their number on napkins with drinks if you stay.” He said.  
“I think I'll head out.” Blaine said, heading for the door.  
Kurt didn't argue. Blaine paused, hand on the handle.  
“Kurt? Did Wes and David call you to see when you'd be here?” He asked.  
“No. I had no idea.” Kurt said. “This was an impromptu performance. I'm working a show on Broadway and needed a night to unwind.”  
Blaine put his forehead against the door, unable to leave.  
“It's the modern day, no one can fault you for fooling around with an exotic dancer.” Kurt teased.  
“It wouldn't be the exotic dancer.” Blaine turned around. “It would be you, Kurt.”  
Kurt's breath caught, looking at Blaine, neither moving closer or further apart. There was a knock on the door.  
“Madam Porcelain, will you be returning to the stage?” A voice asked.  
“Yes.” Kurt said. “I'll be right there.”  
Blaine took a step forward, thought better of it, and opened the door, slipping passed the stage hand and to the exit door. Kurt listened to him leave, sighing softly to himself.  
“Well, the show must go on.” He said.

Wes, David, and Nathan found Blaine leaning against the car, looking at the passing traffic.  
“What are the odds of that?” David asked.  
“Astronomical.” Wes said.  
“I'm supposing you knew that...Madam, then?” Nathan asked.  
“We went to high school with him.” Wes nodded.  
“I suppose not all Dalton boys can become lawyers and businessmen.” Nathan joked.  
“I'll drive, seeing as I didn't get my whiskey.” Wes teased.  
Blaine smiled apologetically and got in the passenger seat, his brain still completely focused on Kurt's words.

They dropped Nathan off first, the car losing a lot of tension after that.  
“Did you get a chance to talk to him?” David asked.  
“Yeah, a little.” Blaine admitted.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Wes asked.  
“Wes, am I being stupid? Getting married?” Blaine asked.  
“Getting married is never stupid.” Wes said. “Not marrying for love...a little stupid.”  
“I do love Sara.” Blaine said.  
“But you're in love with Kurt.” Wes said.  
Blaine looked at him, surprised.  
“We aren't blind, Blaine. You've been over the moon for that boy since we thought he was spying on our performance of Teenage Dream. We knew you loved him before you did. It was like watching two beings orbit each other. Gravity did all the work. But you let life get in the way, and that meant being geographically separated. It didn't mean you stopped loving him.” Wes said. “And tonight, seeing you two reenact that dance, you were more connected and in love than I'd ever seen out of either of you. And this is coming from someone who's managed to be close friends with both of you all these years.”  
“We want you to be happy, Blaine. If you decide you can be comfortable and want to live a life out with Sara, we're not going to pry you away from the alter. But if that isn't what you want...we'll still support you.” David said.

The next day was a barbecue for the friends and family coming into attend the wedding. Blaine was slightly distracted, but kept up good appearances. He circled the people, socializing warmly. Sara watched him with slight concern, but didn't question it. She was walking passed the door when a knock made her stop and answer it. A man in white slacks, and a light blue button down shirt stood there. He gave her a charming smile.  
“Sara?” He asked.  
“Yes?” She looked confused.  
“My name is Kurt, I'm an old friend of Blaine's from high school.” He offered his hand.  
“Oh, hello.” She shook his hand. “Is Blaine expecting you?”  
“I'm not sure, to be honest.” Kurt admitted.  
“Kurt, you made it.” Wes smiled, walking over. “You've met Sara.”  
“Happily.” Kurt smiled at her.  
“Come on in, everyone's out back.” Sara said, stepping back to allow him in.  
“Thank you.” Kurt said, and then gave Wes a hug. “Always good seeing you, man.”  
“Same, dude.” Wes said. “Follow me, I can show you were the drinks and everything is.”  
Kurt nodded, following Wes.  
“Blaine doesn't know you asked me to come, does he?” Kurt asked when they were out of earshot.  
“No.” Wes admitted. “But I don't think he'll mind.”  
“Isn't it bad luck to have ex's at ones wedding festivities?” Kurt asked.  
“You're not an ex, Kurt. You're still close friends. If you ask me, you two never actually officially broke up did you? It just kind of...stopped coming up.” Wes said.  
“Breaking out your weird lawyer psychology on me, Wes?” Kurt teased.  
“Maybe, a little.” Wes laughed, handing him a beer from a cooler.  
“Beer. Classy.” Kurt smirked.  
“Best stick away from the stronger stuff if you're avoiding the make out session in a towel closet.” Wes winked.  
“Offering your services, Montgomery?” Kurt asked.  
“Offering his.” Wes laughed.  
“Wes have you seen David?” Blaine walked over, looking surprised when Kurt turned to look at him. “Kurt.”   
“Wes is teaching me the art of wedding crashing. How am I doing so far?” Kurt smiled.  
“Pretty well.” Blaine gave a small smile. “I would have invited you...but I didn't know if you would want to come.”  
“And miss out on a free Bud Light?” Kurt joked. “I would have come, if you'd asked.”  
“I can ask you to stay.” Blaine offered.  
“I'll take it.” Kurt laughed.  
“I'll go see if I can find David.” Wes said, walking across the backyard.  
“I met Sara...she seems very nice.” Kurt said.  
“Yeah.” Blaine nodded.  
“So, who's house is this?” Kurt asked.  
“Her parents. She has an apartment about ten minutes from here, and I have an apartment further in town.” Blaine said.   
“You're not living together?” Kurt asked.  
“No. We'll look at houses after we're married.” Blaine said.  
“Ah.” Kurt said.  
“Blaine, have you seen Michelle?” Nathan walked over.  
“I think she and Sara went upstairs.” Blaine said. “Nathan, I want you to meet Kurt. Kurt, this is Sara's brother Nathan.”  
“Nice to meet you officially.” Kurt smiled.  
“Oh, right, you're the stripper from the stag night?” Nathan asked.  
“I actually work on Broadway as an actor. The club is more of a fun thing I do for me every now and then.” Kurt said.  
“You have a new show, don't you?” Blaine asked.  
“Yeah. How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. We're in previews for the next two months and then we'll open.” Kurt nodded.  
“Maybe you'll finally get that Tony.” Blaine smiled.  
“You have a boyfriend?” Nathan asked.  
“No.” Kurt laughed. “He means the Tony Award. It's a theatrical thing. Like Oscars are for movies.”  
“Ah.” Nathan said. “Well, if you'll excuse me.”  
Nathan took his leave, Blaine and Kurt smirking, trying to smother laughs.  
“I don't think he likes me.” Kurt said.  
“He doesn't understand the arts.” Blaine shrugged.  
“There you are.” Sara appeared. “Hello, Kurt.”  
“Sara.” Kurt nodded politely.  
“We were just talking about Kurt's play on Broadway. He'll be opening in a few months. Maybe we could go see it.” Blaine said.  
“I didn't know you liked Broadway.” Sara said.  
“You might have to bring duct tape, so he doesn't get the urge to dance and sing like the old days.” Kurt smiled.  
“What old days?” Sara asked.  
“That's where we became best friends, in the Warblers.” Kurt said.  
“What are the Warblers?” Sara asked.  
Kurt blinked in surprise, looking at Blaine. She didn't know the Warblers?  
“Um, I was kind of in a singing group in high school. Wes, and David, were there too. It was something fun for us.” Blaine said.  
“Kind of?” Kurt laughed. “Please, until I showed up it could have been called Blaine Anderson and the Do Whops.”  
“I didn't know you sang.” Sara looked at him.  
That floored Kurt. He opened his mouth and then shut it again.  
“Well, I guess because I pursued music it's all still a thing for me.” Kurt said. “It really isn't a big deal. Just a bunch of silly teenagers singing top 40 songs.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Sara said. “I think I'll go check on the other guests.”  
“Okay.” Blaine said, watching her leave.  
“What the actual hell was that?” Kurt asked.  
“I just...I haven't told her a lot about my past.” Blaine said. “Her family is very business oriented. They don't get why people would sing and dance in a group, as a competition. So I didn't bother bringing it up.”  
“But she didn't even know you sang.” Kurt said.  
“I still sing, a little, when Wes and David and I hang out.” Blaine shrugged.  
“Blaine.” Kurt said softly. “What happened to the guy who sang every morning? Who sang his coffee order on holidays to make the barista smile? Who jumped on furniture, and serenaded people in clothing stores?”  
“He grew up, Kurt.” Blaine said.  
“I don't think he did.” Kurt said. “I think he's trying to be a square peg in a round life.”  
“We can't all run away to Broadway and be a star.” Blaine said.  
“You could have.” Kurt said. “You'd be a great musician.”  
Wes and David chose that moment to appear, glancing between the two.  
“We interrupted something, didn't we?” David asked.  
“I'm making an executive decision. We need a karaoke night.” Kurt said.  
“Really?” Wes brightened.  
“That sounds awesome.” David said.  
“Say yes, Blaine.” Kurt said. “Say you'll come.”  
“Yes, I'll come.” Blaine said.

After the barbecue wrapped up and everyone had started going their separate ways, Kurt took the three other guys, piled into his car and drove to his favorite karaoke bar in Columbus. It was a small place, easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. A dozen or so people were there, nursing drinks and chatting.  
“Kurt!” the bartender smiled. “Welcome back.”  
“Happy to be back, Johnny.” Kurt winked. “I brought some songbirds with me.”  
“Wonderful. What to drink?” Johnny asked.  
“Bourbon and coke shots, if you will.” Kurt said, sliding over a bill.  
“You got it.” Johnny said.  
Kurt snagged them a table, and then brought over the book of songs, letting David and Wes go first. David did a spot on cover of Usher's 'There Goes My Baby.' Wes made them laugh with a comical version of 'Ice Ice Baby.'  
“Oh, I've missed this.” Wes came off the stage laughing.  
“He never lets me take him singing when he's in New York.” Kurt said.  
“I don't trust New Yorkers opinions of my singing.” Wes defended playfully.  
“Kurt, are you gonna go next?” David asked.  
“I think so.” Kurt stood, punching in the code for his song choice into the small computer next to the stage and taking his place at the microphone.  
Blaine recognized the song before the lyrics even popped up. Glances from Wes and David said they recognized it too.  
“The power lines went out, and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all not answering my phone.” Kurt sang.  
“All the games you place, the promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started. Only darkness still remains.” Blaine sang, the crowd turning to look at him.  
“Lost sight. Couldn't see. When it was you and me.” They chorused.  
Wes nudged him and Blaine stood, walking to the stage as they sang.  
“Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright. Been black and blue before.”  
“There's no need to explain. I am not the jaded kind. Payback's such a waste.” Kurt sang.  
“You're invisible, invisible to me.” They chorused, Blaine coming up the steps, onto the stage. “My wish is coming true, erase the memory of your face. Lost sight. Couldn't see. When it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright.”  
They stood close, sharing the microphone. They watched each other with unyielding gazes.  
“One day, you will wake up, with nothing but your sorries.” They sang.  
“And someday you will get back-” Blaine sang.  
“Everything you gave me.” They sang, voices soaring. “Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright.”  
There was a warm applause when the song ended. The two bowed and went back to their table, Kurt knocking back a few shots.  
“It was good to hear you really sing again.” Wes smiled, looking at Blaine.  
Blaine smiled, taking a couple shots. He made a face at the Bourbon, but swallowed anyway.  
“Wes, David. I think it's time to bust out the road trip song.” Blaine said.  
“Do we have to call it that? It's so self incriminating.” David asked.  
“He means yeah, we can do that.” Wes smiled.  
“Road trip song?” Kurt asked.  
“Stay. Enjoy.” Blaine said, going onto the stage as David punched in the code.  
If Kurt had to bet money on what the song would be, “If I Can't Have You” wouldn't have been his first choice, but he smiled and smothered his laughter as he watched them. Not only did they sing it, but they had choreographed moves. Road trip song? More like guys night at the apartment, Kurt thought.  
“Can't let go. And it doesn't matter how I try. I gave it all, so easily. To you, my love. To dreams that never will come true. Am I strong enough to see it through? Go crazy is what I will do. If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby. If I can't have you, uh huh huh.” Blaine sang.  
Kurt sighed, looking up at him. He clapped with the others when the song ended and the boys came back.  
“There's the Warblers I remember.” Kurt smiled.  
“Some old habits die hard.” Wes grinned.  
Blaine's phone buzzed and he answered it.  
“This is Blaine.” He said.  
“Blaine? Where are you?” Sara asked.  
“I'm at a bar with some of the guys.” Blaine said.  
“A bar? What's gotten into you?” Sara asked.  
“What do you mean?” Blaine asked.  
“I mean you've been acting strange since your bachelor party, which Nathan won't tell me about, and today I meet your supposed best friend for the first time since I've known you? And he starts talking about all this stuff from your past and I look like a fool for not knowing what he means.” Sara said.  
“Sara, you're overthinking this. Kurt just came down from New York City, he's been working a lot. And for that stuff, it doesn't matter. I told you. It was high school stuff.” Blaine said.  
“Have you been drinking a lot?” Sara asked.  
“Some shots of Bourbon, mostly.” Blaine said.  
“Since when do you drink Bourbon?” Sara asked.  
“Since tonight.” Blaine said.  
“Is that so?” Sara huffed. “Any other things I don't know about you that I should, Blaine?”  
Blaine bit his lip. He could think of a couple things.  
“I don't want to fight.” He said.  
She was quiet for a moment.  
“I don't either. It's just weird to start learning a bunch of new things about someone you're getting married to after knowing them for a whole year.” Sara said.  
“I understand. Really.” Blaine said.  
Kurt took three more shots, pointedly not looking at anyone else at the table. Wes and David were sharing glances.  
“We can talk more tomorrow. Don't forget we have the rehearsal dinner.” Sara said.  
“Totally. I'll see you then.” Blaine said.  
“Bye.” She said.  
“Bye.” He said, hanging up.  
“I need air.” Kurt said, standing up.  
“Kurt, wait.” Blaine said.  
Kurt ignored him, striding out of the bar. Blaine followed without hesitation.  
“Kurt, please, wait.” He said, stepping outside.  
Kurt leaned against the side of the bar, back turned to him, head down. Blaine walked over to him, stopping before he reached out and touched him. Kurt took a deep breath, turning to face him.  
“I still love you so much it hurts.” Kurt said. “It hurts to be away from you. But when I'm close, it's like I can breathe all over again. It's like nothing really hurts anymore. And I love when you sing, and when you dance, and when your eyes crinkle when you laugh. The way you bounce on your heels when you're excited. I love the way you were so fearless and brave, and open about being gay. What happened, Blaine? What makes her so special she gets to be the one who grows old with you? Gets to see you in your ups and downs. Gets to love you. Gets to go to bed beside you every night, and know you'll be there at the end of the day, because that's the kind of person you are. Loyal. And special. And you're hiding yourself away from the world and I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of having to call her Mrs. Blaine Anderson. Why, Blaine? Tell me why. I can't understand it.”  
“I don't know.” Blaine said. “I don't know anymore.”  
“Tell me you love me back just as much. Tell me you still love me.” Kurt practically begged, reaching out for him.  
“I can't.” Blaine said.  
Kurt pulled back as if he'd been slapped.  
“Kurt, I didn't mean it like that.” Blaine said.  
“No. Stop. Don't.” Kurt held up his hand, turning slightly away.  
“Kurt.” Blaine said.  
“Please don't say my name like that.” Kurt said.  
Blaine reached out for him, but Kurt stepped away, shaking his head.  
“I can't say it, because then it makes it real. Then it makes what I'm doing so incredibly stupid that I won't be able to function. I won't be able to think. I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you, and making love to you, and never letting go of you ever again. And Sara deserves better than that.” Blaine said.  
“Mr. Honorable.” Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“Don't be upset, please.” Blaine said.  
Kurt burst out laughing, falling against the wall. After a few seconds he quieted down, a small endearing smile on his lips.  
“Would you say it if she didn't deserve better than that?” Kurt asked.  
“In a heartbeat.” Blaine said.  
Kurt nodded slowly, letting out a breath.  
“Okay.” He said.  
He slowly sat down on the ground, back against the wall.  
“You'll get your pants dirty.” Blaine said.  
“That's what laundry tricks are for.” Kurt shrugged.  
Blaine smiled, sitting down beside him. They sat like that for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence, just watching the world passing around them. Wes and David came out, giving uncertain looks when they found them just sitting there in silence. Kurt handed him the car keys without question.  
They dropped off Blaine, David opting to stay with him and make sure he drank water and rested. Wes and David had been so busy watching the tennis match that was Kurt and Blaine's feelings that they hadn't drank nearly as much. Wes stayed with Kurt, patting his shoulder sympathetically.  
“Maybe next time we karaoke, we stay away from Bourbon.” Wes said.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Kurt nodded.

Blaine was grateful David had stayed and made sure he sobered a little before going to bed so his hangover was significantly less the next morning. He took Tylenol and coffee, taking a shower as David toasted waffles for breakfast. Alone in the shower he put his head against the wall and sighed, letting the hot water hit him. He was supposed to be getting married in four days.  
Not trusting his thoughts alone in the privacy of a shower, he quickly cleaned up and got out, joining David in the kitchen for waffles. They ate in relative silence, David waiting patiently for Blaine to talk.  
“I can't get married to Sara.” Blaine blurted out.  
“Okay.” David said, taking a sip of coffee.  
“Breaking it off is going to suck.” Blaine said.  
“Yep.” David said.  
“But I have to.” Blaine said.  
“Yep.” David said.  
“Because it wouldn't be fair to either one of us.” Blaine said.  
“Right.” David said.  
“You've been waiting for me to come to this conclusion for about a year, haven't you?” Blaine asked.  
“Yep.” David said, taking another sip of coffee.

Blaine drove to Sara's apartment around noon. She opened the door, smiling in surprise.  
“Blaine.” She said. “I wasn't expecting to see you until later.”  
“Sara, I love you.” Blaine said.  
“I love you too.” She smiled.  
“But I can't marry you.” Blaine said.  
“What?” She asked, smile fading.  
“I'm not in love with you. The way I love you is comfortable. It's friendly. It's platonic.” Blaine said. “And I can't marry someone for comfortable. I can't marry someone because it makes my parents happy. It's not fair to someone as kind, and beautiful as you. And it's not fair to me. I'm sorry.”  
“You love me but you're not in love with me.” Sara said.  
“Yes.” Blaine said.  
“Is there someone else?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Blaine admitted.  
Sara took a deep breath, trying to process without her face betraying her.  
“I've been in love with someone for a very long time, and it wasn't until recently that someone reminded me that we don't stop loving someone because distance separates us. Love is what you fight for, and I've spent so long fighting against, but I don't want to anymore. I want to be happy being who I am, and with the person I love. With the man I love.”  
“Man?” Sara echoed.  
“I'm gay, Sara. I've always been.” Blaine said.  
“Gay.” Sara said.  
“Yes.” Blaine said.  
“But you were willing to marry me?” Sara asked.  
“I thought if I found a girl who was kind, and smart, and funny I could settle down, and make my parents happy, and work for my dad's business, and grow old in comfort. I convinced myself that it would be okay. My friends even supported me, even though I know now they thought what I was doing was a little questionable.” Blaine said.  
“You're in love with Kurt, aren't you?” Sara asked.  
“Yes.” Blaine said.  
“Did you do anything last night?” She asked.  
“No. You deserve better than that.” Blaine shook his head.  
She went silent, holding the door as if she wasn't sure what else to say.  
“Kurt's very lucky.” She said.  
“Sara.” He said softly.  
“The rehearsal dinner is tonight. We'll announce that we're not getting married then. Like a band aid, we'll just rip it off really quick.” Sara said.  
Blaine pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.  
“I love you, Sara Williams.”  
“I love you too, Blaine Anderson.” She sighed.  
“Were you in love with me?” Blaine asked, letting her go.  
“I don't know. Maybe. It was mostly comfort, I guess. We fit well together. There was no pressure, or demands, it was just us being together.” She admitted.  
“You're going to find someone who is so in love with you, they'll never be able to let someone as great as you go.” Blaine said.  
“Thank you.” Sara gave a small smile.  
“I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner.” Blaine said.  
“Yup.” She took a deep breath.  
He gave her one last hug before leaving, listening to the door click shut behind him.

Blaine took a deep breath, dressed in his best suit, looking in the mirror one last time. Everyone that was supposed to be attending the wedding was in the dining hall next door to the bathroom he was hiding in. There was a soft knock on the door.  
“It's Wes.”  
Blaine opened the door, looking at Wes.  
“Is Kurt here?” Blaine asked.  
“Yeah, he's at one of the tables.” Wes said. “David told me the good news.”  
Blaine let out a laugh.  
“I feel like I'm about to get mobbed.” He sighed.  
“It'll be fine. You're already over half way there.” Wes clapped him on the shoulder.  
Blaine nodded, following Wes into the dining hall. Sara was standing near the head table, talking to one of the bridesmaids. Blaine looked over the hall, eyes catching Wes sitting down beside a pair of blue eyes looking directly at him. He gave Kurt a small smile, a nod, and walked over to Sara. She gave him a small smile as he approached, holding out a hand. He took it, squeezing it gently.  
Everyone else took their seats and dinner was served. The conversations in the hall were casual and upbeat. After the plates were cleared Sara and Blaine stood, walking around to stand at the front of their table, facing everyone. The guests all went quiet, turning to look at them.  
“Hi, everyone. We just want to thank you all for coming. And your support.” Sara said. “But we have an announcement to make.”  
“We're not getting married.” Blaine said.  
There were gasps, and murmurs. Looks of confusion swept across the room. Blaine tried hard not to look at Kurt.  
“The wedding is off.” Sara said.  
“Sara, this is ridiculous.” Her mother stood.  
“No.” Sara said. “It's true love.”  
She looked at Blaine who smiled, kissing her forehead. She smiled, giving him a nod of consent. He looked out in the crowd, eyes finding Kurt. He broke into a grin, walking through the tables. Wes and David nudged Kurt to stand. He did, looking at Blaine for some kind of answer. Blaine made it to their table, slowing as he circled to were Kurt stood.  
“I love you back just as much. I am still in love you. I'll always love you.” Blaine said.   
Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he let out a breathy laugh. Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands, pulling him into a long, hungry kiss. There were several exclamations from different guests. Wes and David high-fived. Sara shrugged and smiled, going back to her seat.  
The broke apart slowly, eyes closed for a moment. When they opened their eyes they smiled, letting out nervous laughs. Blaine took Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together.  
“I'm sorry it took me six years to do that.” Blaine said.  
“Fashionably late.” Kurt shrugged, smiling.  
“Do you want to get out of here?” Blaine asked.  
“Yes.” Kurt laughed.


End file.
